1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of electrical acceleration switches, and more particularly concerns a miniature acceleration switch of the type having a mass movable against spring bias in a housing to contact a switch terminal, where the mass is responsive to forces of acceleration applied in planes at angles to the longitudinal, central axis of the mass to move or tilt the mass laterally or rotationally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior miniature acceleration switch of the type having a movable mass, includes a cylindrical shell closed by a header at one end. In the shell is a cylindrical mass movable axially in response to forces of acceleration applied axially of the shell and mass to move the mass axially. The electrically conductive mass closes an electric circuit between the electrically conductive shell and a circuit terminal lead carried by, but insulated from the header. In a copending U.S. patent application, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, entitled "Improved Miniature Acceleration Switch", Ser. No. 103,131, filed Sept. 28, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,774 which issued on May 24, 1988, there is described an improved version of the prior type of acceleration switch referred to above. The improved acceleration switch disclosed in the abovementioned copending patent application is also responsive to only those forces of acceleration applied parallel to the aligned and registering central, longitudinal axes of the shell and movable mass.